


My Love For You

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves her. And for Sailor Venus that's a serious thing. Which is why she trusts her lover to make the right decisions and silently waits. Because she knows their love is a great thing that can overcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love For You

**Author's Note:**

> For a lovely friend~  
> Inspired by the song Perfume, but with a more upbeat take.

The lights of the TV flash brightly on them while the darkness drapes over their shoulders like a blanket. In seconds all that's left is the dim glow of the bulb above their heads as the TV screen goes black. The girl on the right leans her head against her girlfriend's, her long golden tresses spilling over the others shoulder. She tilts her head to the side; lashes fluttering close and lips puckering ever so slightly. Pecking the girl's cheek, she smiles and whispers in her ear before sitting back up, “That was fun.”

Squirming slightly, Usagi turns her head and their blue eyes meet like a crashing of waves. The smile Usagi flashes warms her heart, “Mhmm.”

Minako watches as Usagi turns her attention away and lets it linger on her phone sitting on the coffee table in front of them. The emotion in her gaze is unsettling, but her actions tell more. Usagi stands suddenly and stretches her arms up over her head. She seems to avoid Minako's gaze as she moves away from the couch, “That was a good movie. You always pick good ones!”

“Where are you going?”

“Bathroom,” retorts Usagi as she turns down the hallway of the apartment. 

The sound of a softly shut door seems to echo throughout the silence. Minako remains in her spot with the smile vanishing from her lips. She bites at the corner of her lip, trying to force the doubts from her mind. She can only wonder why her dear Usagi has been distant lately. It's not like she doesn't see the looks or the shy way she draws back. Minako pulls her legs out from under her and stands, straightening her orange, with a darker orange stripe pattern, skirt. As she does so she can only smile in thought, realizing that she's simply just happy to be around Usagi. Sock, clad feet touch the carpet as she stands up. Just as she smooths out her red top everything around her seems to still. 

Slowly she turns her head, looking down at the table as Usagi's phone lights up. No sound permeates into the air, but she knows someone is calling. Minako sweeps up the phone into her grasp and goes to answer it, assuming it's one of their friends when she stops. The name on the screen flashes with every vibration of the phone; Rei Hino. Minako can't do anything put set the phone back down, unable to bring herself to answer it, as the bathroom door opens. Usagi turns the corner with a smile, turning the light all the way back on as she does. 

Minako watches every movement the girl makes. From the subtle elegance in every step to the way her long, blonde hair, pulled back into an ondango style, sways. She walks towards her after a moment, passing her on the way to the kitchen area. “Want anything to eat? I think I have some sweets.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Usagi aims for her phone. “That would be great!” 

In the kitchen, Minako idles before the fridge. She looks inside for anything sweet, but all she can think about is the soft whispers coming from Usagi who sits on the couch. Her heart beats loud in her chest and she brings a hand up to place on her chest, willing it to calm down. Her eyes close and she takes a deep breath, listening to Usagi's sock-clad feet pad over to her. 

“Hey, Minako?”

“Hmm?”

“I have to go. So... So I'll bring you some sweets next time.” 

Lashes flutter against her cheeks and she opens her eyes. Despite the thoughts raging for answers in her mind, Minako calmly shuts the fridge and smiles. She pulls Usagi to her and giggles softly. The chiming of her laughter seems to erase any tension that might have been in Usagi, who relaxes against her. Her right hand draws up to Usagi's face, cupping her cheek. “Alright, but you better get something extra good.” 

Usagi leans her head into the touch, bringing up a hand to cover Minako's. The crimson bow in Minako's hair bobs as she lowers her lips to Usagi's. Kissing her softly, she lets her know in one kiss just how much she cares for her. Happy and calm in the moment, Usagi stays perfectly still – as if forgetting she was leaving. Which is all Minako needs to see as she slowly pulls back, a smile lacing her mouth shut. “Call me,” is all she says before retracting her hand.

The light-gray pleated skirt flares out around Usagi as she spins around, “I will!” She rushes for the door, to which she stops to slip her feet into the pair white flats. Usagi snatches up the jean jacket she had taken off and shrugs it on over her green, button-up shirt. With one last look back at her, Usagi waves before leaving. 

The moment leaves Minako still standing next to the fridge with no thought of eating. Instead she begins to meander towards her room, thinking she might as well study. Her mind goes through the stages of working on what just happened. If it was important Usagi would have said why she was leaving. Especially if it involves one of their friends. She can only think that it's because of something else, maybe that Usagi's heart is split in more way than one. 

Minako claps her hands together, a grin breaking out on her face as she calls out to no one in particular, “Ah-ha! That has to be it!” She unravels the remainder of her thought with hope and love – reassuring herself that it might just be Usagi acting against her destiny. Something as predetermined as such would drive anyone to rebel. Which is where Minako decides to leave it; trusting that Usagi, the girl that she loves deeply, will indeed call her.

x.x

Usagi pants heavily as she comes to a stop, doubling over with her hands on her knees as she greedily tries to get more air. From her hunched position, Usagi glances back down at the steps she had just run up and sighs. But she doesn't get a chance to complain as a young woman approaches her with a rather amused look on her face. “Everything alright Usagi?”

The blonde lifts her gaze, looking the other woman over from the hem of her pink skirt to the green jacket she wears over her black shirt. The black and green necklace sways around her neck as she laughs at the wide-eyed look Usagi gives her. The expression quickly changes as Usagi puckers her lips and stands straight, hands on her hips. “Why are you laughing Rei?”

“Your face,” she giggles, “You looked funny.”

Usagi crosses her arms and looks towards the left, “There's nothing funny about my face.”

The laughter ceases completely as Rei diminishes the distance between them. Her gave furtively sweeps the area before she places her hands on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi looks up just as Rei had planned, surprising the blonde with a passionate kiss. The kiss seems to burn through Usagi's veins like the fire that Rei can control. Her knees wobble and she does her best to stay standing under the intensity. Finally Rei releases her from the lip lock with a rather pleased smile on her face. 

But Usagi is the opposite. Her once playful expression is now a mix of a frown and of someone deep in thought. For just a moment she turns her head, gazing back over her shoulder. All she can think of is Minako and every ounce of love that was poured into their kiss. It was unlike Rei's, although Usagi knows the girl cares for her. 

“Usagi?” A wind skirts through the shrine and blows Rei's long black hair about her slender frame, the strands getting in the way of her worried face. “Are you okay?”

There's no denying the joy and love that radiates between them but just as much so, maybe even more, between Minako and her. Usagi gingerly tilts her head to have Rei but only succeeds in looking at her feet. She doesn't know what to say or how to say it. All she knows is the need that drives her to want to run back to Minako. Usagi draws her hand up to her chest, as if to comfort her own heart.

Usagi hesitates and she takes a deep breath. Hand still cradled against her chest, Usagi raises her head and looks Rei in the eyes. “I...I-I'm sorry Rei. I really do like you, I just...I just want to be with Minako.”

Rei isn't given a chance to truly react as Usagi tentatively takes a step back. With her hair flying behind her, Usagi yells out one last apology as she speeds down the steps – surprisingly not tripping along the way. 

x.x

Already dressed down for the night, in a pair of blue and white striped pajama pants and shirt, Minako relaxes with a bowl of ice-cream. A rather small knocking sounds reaches Minako's ears from where she sits on the couch. She sets the bowl, which had been in her lap, onto the table and folds the dark maroon blanket back. “Coming!” she calls out, making her way to the door. Minako barely has a chance to unlock the door and turn the knob when it begins swinging open. 

The blonde jumps back just in time for Usagi to sprint into the room, latching onto her like a koala bear. Usagi buries her face into the crook of Minako's neck. Minako can barely hear the blonde muttering to her, but it's incoherent and jumbled. The arms around her shoulders are tight and clinging, not wanting to let her go. So she does the best thing she can think of. Minako winds her arms around Usagi, rubbing her back. 

She pecks the side of Usagi's head, “Welcome back.”

Usagi lets her grip loosen just enough for her to tilt her head back, looking at Minako with such love filled eyes that she cannot contain it. She twines her fingers into Minako's hair and holds the back of her head so that she can surge forward. Their lips crash together and the emotions that flood their bodies is everything from relief to need to pure passion. Several times they mesh their mouths and right before it ends, their lips hover with less than an inch between them. Usagi whispers softly, her warm breath brushing over Minako's lips – tempting her further. “I love you Minako.”

Minako slips her hands down to Usagi's waist, smiling at her the whole time. “I love you too Usagi.” She pecks her lips and giggles, the sound music to Usagi's ears. “You know... you forgot to bring some sweets.” Red tinges Usagi's cheeks as she squirms a little, trying to get out of Minako's grasp. “I do have some ice-cream if you want to share though.”

The mention of the sweet treat and time together makes Usagi light up like a firework. All their previous doubts or troubles seem to melt away in the instant that Usagi takes Minako's hands in hers, practically dragging her to the couch. Minako barely has a chance to nudge the door shut before they're plopping down on the couch, cuddling into the soft cushions and warm blankets.


End file.
